


Что есть свобода

by napolick



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed RPF
Genre: Historical, M/M, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/napolick/pseuds/napolick
Summary: Маркиз — настоящий гений и философ, Арно же — человек, которому де Сад может все рассказать о свободе и любви.
Relationships: Arno Dorian/Marquis de Sade





	Что есть свобода

**Author's Note:**

> Изначально работа была опубликована на сайте Книга Фанфиков 13 марта 2018 года.

Донасьену становится смешно от одного вида этого юного убийцы, смотрящего на него с такой неповторимой решительностью в глазах. Молодой, наивный, верящий в любовь. А что есть любовь, Арно, ты знаешь это?

Де Сад много думал над этим вопросом, бродя по мрачным парижским улицам, пропитанным человеческой скорбью и ненавистью. Удивительно, как люди могут стать такими… Так вот, что такое любовь? О, друг мой, это лишь удовольствие, сильная привязанность, не более.

На губах писателя появляется жесткая усмешка, а в глазах вспыхивает лицемерный огонек. Он — истинный философ, но люди никогда не понимали гениев, это бывший военный знает на все сто. Разве может простой человек, да хотя бы этот Дориан, понять, что есть настоящая свобода, о которой мальчишка так долго думает? М-м-м, нет, господа, ответ очевиден как никогда.

Де Сад не понимает, почему люди такие круглые дураки. Они не знают, что свобода доступна всем, стоит лишь отвергнуть некоторые наиглупейшие правила, которыми человек сам загоняет себя в клетку, а потом жалуется на то, что потерял ключ от замка. Свобода есть у всех, главное — быть смелым, чтобы добраться до неё. Она близка — протяни руку, дотронься до этой птицы, схвати её за горло! И не смей отпускать, иначе подобное может стоить тебе жизни. Донасьен знает это как никто другой, ведь однажды он позволил птичке отлететь совсем, казалось, недалеко, на ближайшую веточку… Тюрьма, вот, где он оказался. И только парижская смута спасла его от вечного заключения.

С тех пор де Сад следует своим правилам. Которых нет и никогда не будет. Свобода не имеет преград.

Арно… Этот юноша интересует маркиза. Возможно, он был бы неплохим учеником для него, главное, чтобы ассасин понял мораль де Сада, его мысли, душу.

Хотя порой Донасьен сомневается, есть ли у него душа.

Нет, маркиз не из тех людей, которые годами думают над глупыми вопросами о жизни, смерти и прочей мишуре. Все мы когда-то умрем, а жить надо сейчас. И жизнь не должна быть тяжелой из-за огромного количества никчемных правил, в ней должна быть радость и удовольствие. Жизнью надо наслаждаться.

Де Сад не без усмешки смотрит на внимательно слушающего Дориана, в его глазах задумчивость, и маркиз щелкает пальцами, чтобы вывести парня из подобия транса, куда он сам его завел. «Свобода не имеет преград», — таинственно повторяет писатель, вглядываясь в лицо Арно. Он чувствует, что мальчишка — одна большая загадка, окруженная врагами и союзниками, не друзьями. И де Сад хочет быть его другом, наставником. Орел сможет сделать многое, стоит лишь обучить его кое-чему.

Каждый наш шаг меняет историю.

Все, что делает Донасьен, без сомнения оставляет след в душе ассасина, так же как и в этом мире. Маркиз знает, что его имя не забудут. Арно же начинает задумываться о жизни, свободе. «Ничто не истинно, все дозволено», — де Сад согласен с этими словами как никогда прежде, но он трактует их в свою угоду. Философ пишет книги, но Арно все еще брезгливо косится на них. Маркиз не настаивает, лишь старается как можно чаще давать мальчишке уроки философии. И тот… начинает понимать все то, что так долго втолковывал ему де Сад, узнает, что есть истинная свобода. Урок заучен и сдан, ученик.

«Но учёба не бывает задаром, милый мой», — читается в глазах аристократа, когда он прижимает Дориана к грязной стене. В глазах Арно нет страха, он знает, что свобода бывает разной. Поцелуи маркиза приятны, отдают легкой горчинкой, а чуть шершавые руки — де Сад очень много пишет — оглаживают тело с настойчивостью и нежностью. Донасьен на удивление нежен, даже ласков со своим учеником, ассасин теряет голову от новых, неизведанный чувств и ощущений. Почему же маркиз не делал подобного раньше?

Немного боли и ярких ощущений вкупе с сюжетом — у вас есть начало прекрасного романа.

Роман об Арно Дориане стал бы прекрасным дополнением к тому, что уже написал де Сад. Это будет книга о свободе, греховности и лживой любви. Элиза де Ла Серр, какое ужасное, право, имя… Наконец маркиз смог донести до мальчишки всю правду о ней. Не может быть любви между ассасином и тамплиером, нет. Книга была бы ужасно скучна, не будь её автором Донасьен. Он знает, что главный герой на верном пути, он сможет сделать все, что пожелает, пускай это будет стоить ему многого.

Ведь ради свободы можно рискнуть всем.


End file.
